Pasion x tres
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: que pasa cuando kai se levanta por insomnio..y oye uno ruidos de una habitacion y se queda a investigar bryanxyuriy bryanxkaixyuriy


**Pasion x Tres **

**-Dialogo- **

**"Pensamientos" **

**(mis metichadas) **

**Dedicado a **_**Yura ivanov**_** solo el sabe el motivo de dicha dedicación verdad Yu?**

En la mansión Hiwatari Habitaba el silencio... en pocas palabras, todos duermen. Ah, no... No todos están dormidos. Parece que Yuriy Ivanov está nervioso por algo, porque no deja de caminar una y otra vez por su cuarto, mirando una y otra vez el reloj y la puerta, la puerta y el reloj, el reloj y la puerta, la puerta y el reloj (jiji)

"Bryan idiota..." repetía en su mente apretando los dientes y las manos.

De repente siente unos pasos en acercarse y se queda quieto mirando la puerta de su habitación, la cual se abría dejando entrar una sombra.

- ¿eres tu? – pregunta despacio, mirando la figura con desconfiada.

- Depende... ¿Quién sea tu? – susurra la sombra con una risita.

- Imbecil. – murmura Yuriy entre dientes, acercándose a bryan - ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – le pregunta, colgándose del cuello del chico platinado.

- Mmhhh... Quería que me recibieras así. – respondió rodeando la cintura del otro con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él para intentar besarlo.

- Entonces lo hiciste apropósito. – dijo Yuriy en tono enojado, soltándose y empujándolo.

Yuriy caminó varios pasos para alejarse de Bryan que se quedo con cara de se enojo?.

- Vamos Lobito... – le susurró al oído abrazándolo por la espalda – Sabes que me gusta cuando te enojas...me encantas – agregó en tono juguetón.

- Y tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta esperar a nadie. O no? – dijo ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ni siquiera a mi Lobito? – preguntó despacio, respirando fuerte en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

- Nh... Bryan... – musitó el de ojos azul artico – Para... No sabemos si... Están durmiendo... -

- Ya revisé... Por eso tardé... – dijo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la playera para dormir – Están todos dormidos... No te preocupes. – y comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello pelirrojo.

- Bry... – medio gimió Yuriy cuando una de las manos se metió en su pantalón.

El chico de ojos lavandas giró a Yuriy y lo encerró contra la pared, comenzando a besarlo con ansias. El pelirrojo por su lado, comenzó a desbrochar la bermuda de su amante con manos expertas.

Dejando a los amantes un momento y yendo a otra parte de la mancion, más específicamente a otra habitación: un niño ruso-japones no podía conciliar el sueño y eso se debía principalmente a que tenía insomnio (si porque addanigth y GabZ lo decidieron XD)

Kai daba vuelta dentro de su cama, haciendo de verdad un esfuerzo por dormir, pero no podía. Por fin, recordando que cuando era chiquito su mamá le daba lechita caliente para que se durmiera, decidió tomarse un poco de leche de vaca e ir a la cocina. (pobre no sabe lo que le espera)

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, silencioso como una tumba, después de todo, estaban todos dormidos. Pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de takao y no se oía nada.(excepto los ronquidos XD) Paso frente a la habitación de rei y tampoco se oía nada. Frente a la de Max. Nada.

Siguió su camino. Solo faltaba una puerta antes de las escaleras y si no se equivocaba, era la de la habitación de Yura. De seguro estaba durmiendo y después de un largo y agotador día, no quería ni imaginar lo que el chico le iba a hacer si lo llegaba a despertar... Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de tan solo intentar imaginárselo.(ja ay que admitir que yura enojado da mello jaja)

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y caminó en puntas de pie, procurando estar varios segundos quieto en silencio entre paso y paso.

Cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta, en absoluto e indudable silencio (solo respirando), algo llamó su atención. Un ruido. No, varios ruidos. Parecían voces... Voces conocidas y gemían O,O.

Kai se giró levemente hacia la puerta, y se quedo varios minutos frente a ella, mirándola, escuchando las voces y gemidos, y preguntándose que las producía ok lo admito puse a kai muy inocente

"¡No me incumbe! " se recriminó el solo.

"Es la habitación de Yura y lo que él haga en ella no es asunto mío…aunque el ande metichando cuando es algo sobre mi" terminó su conciencia en tono seguro.

Pero las extrañas voces se estaban volviendo más y más altas y la curiosidad de Kai iba en aumento también, hasta que finalmente se rindió ante ella.

"No le hago mal a nadie si veo que pasa...además yura también lo hace" pensó no del todo seguro.

Se deslizó en puntas de pie y muy lentamente entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para echar un vistazo adentro de la habitación... Y por suerte momentánea, atina a morderse la lengua para no producir un solo ruido.

Dentro de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, podían distinguirse dos figuras, iluminadas apenas por el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por la ventana cuyas persianas estaban abiertas.

No podía equivocarse... El chico que estaba recostado en el piso, con su pecho y su rostro cubiertos de sudor y su espalda arqueada hacía arriba... Era Yuriy Ivanov. Sus ojos azul articos eran inconfundibles.

- Ah..Ahaa…haha…bryan... – las manos del joven pelirrojo tomaban la cabellera platinada entre sus dedos y sus caderas dictaban un ritmo encantadoramente delicioso.

No solo él lo disfrutaba. A Bryan le encantaba practicarle sexo oral ( y muchas cosas mas) porque era completamente excitante la forma en la que Yura se desinhibía. Él lo "tiraba" al suelo y mientras lo entretenía besándolo, le quitaba la ropa. Lamía su cuello, su pecho y sus pezones, mientras con sus manos lo masturbaba lentamente, preparándolo. Yura se negaba al principio diciendo cosas como "No, animal, vas muy rápido" o "No estoy listo aun", además, se sonrojaba de una forma tan inocente, parecía mentira que esa misma criatura fuera la que ahora gemía por más.

Kai tragó en seco. Sus dos manos sobre su boca, Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pestañar. ¿Porqué no se iba ya? Ya había echado el vistazo que quería. Simplemente no podía. Dejando de lado que sus piernas no le respondían, algo dentro de él le decía que siguiera mirando. Algo se lo decía. ¿Había despertado su lado pervertido? (vieron que no era tan inocente después de todo... ya salio nuestro verdadero kai XD)

- Bry…ry..an— -la espalda de Yura se arqueó y gimió roncamente. Bryan devoró el miembro de este, bebiéndose todo su semen.

- Lobito... – medio gimió Bryan recostándose junto al pelirrojo. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a él y comenzó a besarlo con hambre.

En un solo movimiento, Yura estaba sentado sobre la cadera del chico platinado. Se recostó sobre Bryan, sus manos acariciando los lados del platinado, mientras su caderas comenzaban a rozarse a un ritmo continuo.

- Nhhh... Yura... Ahhhahh-- -

Bryan sostenía el trasero de Yuriy en alto y luego de abrirle las nalgas, comenzó a bajarlo sobre su miembro, penetrándolo.

- Ah..diablos..esta..muy..gran..de- se quejó entre gemidos el pelirrojo, disparando color a las mejillas de su amante. Sentado sobre él como estaba, Yuriy arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el puño cerrado, tratando en vano de no gemir demasiado alto.

- Yuriy... – lo llamó Bryan, sentándose levemente, abrazándolo y ayudándolo a conseguir un buen ritmo.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, nuestro inocente niño (cual?) estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no de la impresión, es que no quería perder detalle... Las manos de Bryan en las caderas de Yuriy... Los gemidos del pelirrojo pidiendo más... Todo eso junto y sumado estaban despertando algo dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Exactamente? Sentía un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, muy cerca de su ingle.

- Ah…A..Bry…ah.. - gemía sin contenerse el pelirojo en el oído del chico que lo penetraba.

- Ya falta..poco..Yu..- Bryan tiró a Yuriy al piso. Ya había soportado demasiado. Aferró sus manos a las caderas del ojiazul y comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza casi animal.

Una de las manos de Kai había bajado hasta su entrepierna, metiéndose debajo de la bata de dormir. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había comenzado a masturbarse, sin perder detalle de la escena de los amantes dentro de la habitación. Mordía uno de sus dedos, para no hacer ruido ni gemir aunque era lo que más quería en ese momento.

- Ah..BRY….BRYANNNNNNN! -

Yuriy se aferró a los brazos de Bryan , descargándose con un largo gemido en su estomago, mientras el platinado hacía lo propio dentro de él. El verlos llegar al orgasmo en tan perfecta sincronía fue demasiado para Kai y aún mordiéndose la mano, no pudo contener un gemido de placer:

- Ahhh... -

Fue bajo, casi silencioso, pero aún así los amantes lo escucharon, aunque no se lo hicieron saber de inmediato. Prefirieron susurrar entre ellos primero.

El joven de ojos lavandas había quedado tendido sobre Yuriy, rodeándole el cuello con su brazos, su rostro pálido junto al otro.

- Lo... ¿Lo escuchaste...? – musitó bryan.

Yuriy asintió despacio, y dirigio su mirada a la puerta entreabierta. Distinguió una leve figura y con la poca luz que había solo pudo ver un mechón de cabello color grisáceo.

- Creo... que sé... quien es... – murmuro, quitándose a Bryan de encima lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

Kai estaba poyado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos rojizos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, sus dos manos tratando de detener su excitación mientras en su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de los amantes una y otra vez.

- Mmhh... Nhhhmh... Aha…ah - gimió quedo. Un delgado hilo de saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Te diviertes? -

Los ojos rubís de Kai se abrieron en el segundo en que la puerta se abrió, haciéndolo encontrarse con los ojos azul ártico de yuriy. El chico lo tomó del brazo y lo tironeó al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

- Yo... no... – atinó a intentar responder con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando? – preguntó la voz de Bryan en su oído.

- Yo no... – repitió, comenzando a sentir como la bata de dormir se deslizaba por sus hombros, dejándolo desnudo.

- ¿Te gusto lo que viste...? – susurró Yuriy.

Kai sentía como dos pares de manos ardientes recorrían su vientre y su espalda. Acariciaban sus glúteos y su cuello mientras oía leves risitas.

- Yurir... yo... – trató de disculparse, pero las palabras no salían.

- Creo que le gusto, Yura... Deberíamos ayudarlo... ¿No crees? – comenzó Bryan. Sus ojos lavanda brillando en medio de la oscuridad.

- No sé si lo merece... No nos está diciendo la verdad. – sonó la fría voz de Yuriy sobre su cuello. Kai tembló levemente por las cosquillas a causa de la respiración del pelirrojo en esa zona tan sensible.

- Yo... Nhh... – iba a negar otra vez cuando una caricia oportuna en su entrepierna lo hizo gemir – Ahh..Ahah-- -

Yuriy en su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, besaba el cuello níveo de Kai, mientras masajeaba sus glúteos y apoyaba su miembro semi erecto entre ellos. Bryan, arrodillado delante de Kai, había comenzado a lamer y succionar el miembro del bicolor, arrancando los gemidos más deliciosos que hubiera podido oír.

- Ahh…máááaas…ah -

Una de las manos de Kai parecía guíar a Bryan, tomándolo del cabello, como hubiera visto hacerlo a Yuriy, solo un rato antes.

- ¿Te gusta, no¿Quieres más? – lo incitaba Yuriy al oído, mientras buscaba con su mano la entrada del bicolor.

- Ah…Yu…Yura…más…sí….Aahh— - pidió entre gemidos Kai y el pelirrojo sonrió por la respuesta y por haber conseguido encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Bryan. – lo llamó y con una seña lo hizo alejarse del bicolor que emitió un leve gruñido de desaprobación.

Yuriy guió a Kai para que se colocara en cuatro patas en el piso y se apoyó contra su espalda, besándola mientras metía un dedo dentró del bicolor, que solo se quejó un poco. Yuriy comenzó a meter y sacar ese dedo rítmicamente una y otra vez, intentando llegar cada vez más adentro. Luego introdujo otro, y otro más, aún con las quejas del otro. Cuando lo creyó suficiente, le murmuro al oido:

- Ahora sí que te va a gustar... – y quito sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su propia hombría.

- ¡Ahh¡Ahahh! – medió gritó el bicolor en las primeras envestidas, hasta que se acostumbro a la intromisión de Yuriy y comenzó a moverse con él.

Bryan estaba sentado frente a ellos, observando la escena con atención, mientras se masturbaba. Ahora entendía lo que había sentido Kai al verlos a ellos tener relaciones. Era increíblemente excitante.

- Ahhh...Ahh... Yuriy... – gemía Kai contra el suelo. El pelirrojo lo estaba envistiendo muy fuerte y aunque le gustaba, también le dolía.

El ojirojo levantó un poco el rostro y se encontro con Bryan y sin pensarlo lo llamó, a lo que el ojilavanda respondió. Bryan gateó hasta Yura y le murmuró algo al oído. Ese algo lo hizo enrojecer, detenerse por completo y salir de adentro de Kai.

Fue Bryan el que se colocó detrás de Kai ahora y lo penetró lento. En ese instante Kai entendió por que Yuriy se había quejado antes: Beyan era mucho más grueso que el pelirrojo.

- Ahhh…Ahh…bryan…Due…le - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el chico platinado siguió empujando hasta estar completamente dentro del bicolor.

- Yuriy... – lo llamó Bryan y colocándose el pelirojo delante de Kai, se autopenetro(existe esa palabra?) a si mismo

- Aahahh... Yuriy estás... ahhahhh... muy estrecho... – entre gimió Kai al sentir como el interior de Yuriy lo envolvía de forma tan fuerte.

- Ahhhh... Kai... Ahh... -

- Bryan... ahhh... más..ás..ssíí...ahah... – gemía Kai, al sentir como el platinado entraba más en él y el en yuriy.

Bryan se mantenía agarrado de las caderas de Kai y con cada envestida también era penetrado Yuriy por Kai, que se sostenía de su cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Kai... más...ás... fuerte....aaahhh... asííí...síííí... -

El ritmo fue aumentando. Sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas. Sus caderas iban y venían, unas contra otras, a un ritmo enloquecedor. Lo estaban haciendo tan bien. Enloquecedoramente placentero para los tres.

- bryan...ah...ah..ahí...ahí... – indicaba Kai, tan cerca del orgasmo que se sentía desmayar.

Bryan lo sintió, cuando el bicolor se cerró levemente alrededor de él, así que tomo el miembro de Yuriy y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- ¡Ahh….ahahah! – Yuriy se derramó con un gemido alto y largo, entre las manos de Bryan.

Como si lo hubiera sentido, Kai también gimió de forma similar al venirse dentro de Yuriy, consiguiendo así que Bryan también se viniera, en el interior de Kai.

Los tres chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo y buscando calor, Bryan y Yuriy se abrazaron uno a cada lado de Kai, y se taparon con las sabanas de la cama.

En la mañana, Kai se sentó a desayunar, en medio de Bryan y Yuriy, Bryan a su derecha y Yuriy a su izquierda, mientras Rei, al otro lado de la mesa, no dejaba de llorar como idiota. Sabiendo que kai había pasado la noche con eso dos rusos, pero aún así, z Kai no le importo mucho y en cuanto pudo se mudó s un cuarto mucho mas grande en espacio y cama con Yuriy y Bryan, que obviamente, estuvieron contentos. Desde entonces, Kai no tiene más problemas de insomnio. Eso sí, siempre se levanta algo cansado ya que todas las noches en la Mansión Hiwatari mas específicamente el cuarto, terminan siendo una Noche de Tres.

FIN

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y sorry si quedo medio confuso pero es mi primer trio n.n bueno nos vemos luego espero sus review ..nn**


End file.
